


Your protector

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: An ode to protective Dani, And tells him to stop, Basically she goes to visit Martin in prison, Beware of a determined lady, Confrontation!, Dani will not put up with any nonsense, Gen, Martin POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Dani goes to visit Martin in prison to tell him to stop - she's tired of seeing Malcolm be hurt.Dialogue mostly. An interaction that should happen, methinks





	Your protector

**Author's Note:**

> Title and first lines from "Your protector" by Fleet Foxes. Great song. Great great.

_ \- You walk along the stream_  
_Your head caught in a waking dream_  
_Your protector's coming home, coming home_

Martin smiled as he heard the door open. Malcolm was back already? So soon! His visits always made his days so much better and if he started coming more often...

His smile fell as he saw who was there. Definitely not Malcolm. Just some stranger. A woman who seemed to be burning him with her glare. 

“You’re hurting him.” She said, whoever she was, leaving no room for argument.

It was a young woman with dark hair and eyes, and a piercing cold fury in her look. A mystery and a surprise, something different for once. Not as good as Malcolm, but could be fun.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re hurting him - Bright. Malcolm.” She hadn’t blinked a single time. Her voice was firm, loud. Damn, this lady meant business. “Stop it. Stop hurting him.”

“I’m not…”

“Yes, you are. Every time you call him, you’re hurting him. Every time you ask him to visit, every damned word you say to him or don’t say to him hurts him. It’s been enough. You’ve hurt him enough.”

Martin was curious about this woman, who seemed so very determined, so very threatening. Malcolm hadn’t told him about any girlfriends… Maybe she was just a colleague, she did look like a cop. But why would she so invested? And so brave, didn’t she know he was a monster? That he killed so many people after causing them tremendous pain? The lack of fear in this woman was... Disconcerting. 

“He comes of his own volition. No one is forcing him.”

“Of course he does, you’re his father. He’ll always want your love, no matter how much he tries to get away. We all want to be okay with our parents. But if you love him like you claim you will leave him alone.”

“And how will I do that, Miss…..”

“You will stop calling and reject his visits.” She said, resisting his attempts to find out more. And I know you can do that, I’ve asked the guards.”

“He’s my only connection to the real world. Are you going to visit instead, Detective?” It was shot in the dark, but she didn’t react to it.

“I don’t care about you or your well being. You’ve earned your isolation one victim at a time, it’s your own damn fault. But he didn’t deserve getting caught in the middle of this. Doesn’t deserve everything you put him through. All that you hurt him.”

Martin was starting to resent all of her... Decisiveness. All she thought she knew.

“I don’t hurt him. You don’t know what’s going on here.”

“I know he’s sleeping even less than when we met. I know he’s lost weight when he really can’t afford to. I know his hands are shaking worse than ever. You have to stop. Don’t talk to him, don’t call. Just say goodbye.”

Again, no room for argument. But Martin had never been one to back down.

“And what will happen if I don’t?”

“You really don’t want to find out.” And there was a certainty in her dark eyes, made even the likes of him, serial killer extraordinaire, shiver. Something unhinged. Like a mother lion protecting her cubs. Wouldn’t stop at anything.

“Who is he to you? Why do you care so much?”

But she was not the subject and they wouldn’t lose focus. She wouldn’t be distracted, no matter how much Martin tried. She had to do something and she wouldn’t let anyone distract her.

“You don’t need to know why I care. The only thing you need to know is that he’s under my protection and that if you keep hurting him, there will be consequences.”

Martin scoffed. What exactly could she do? He’d already been cut off from the world, he was stranged from most of his family, hated by the world....

“What exactly could you do to me while I’m in here?”

The mysterious lady seemed to have many ideas. Fuck.

“Oh, I can do plenty, Dr. Whitly. When people get on my bad side… Well, let’s just leave it at this: there are consequences. Serious consequences.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

There was a little smile in her face, for the first time. Malcolm’s unknown protector.

“And wouldn’t you like to know?”

Martin didn’t like this. Usually he was in charge of conversations. Usually he had the power, despite being in chains. Usually he was the the smartest one, the most interesting one, the one with the upper hand. That was how he’d been able to keep on killing for so long. He always thought ahead, he was always better than the rest.

But this woman....

“Are you his girlfriend?”

“For what concerns this conversation I’m his protector. Now I’ve done my duty to kindly ask you to stop and inform you that there will be consequences if you don’t stop.”

“Miss…”

“Now you know. Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Martin was left speechless for a moment, which is no easy feat. No matter how much he smiles, this lady isn’t swayed by him, isn’t even giving him room to charm her. She’s dead set. Determined. Martin is on the one hand glad that his son has people who care about him this much, but on the other hand unhappy to have such an obstacle in rebuilding his relationship with his son.

“Miss? Will you tell him I said hello?”

“No. I will tell him you said goodbye. Which is the only thing you should be telling him.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“Not yet. But I will.”

There was a stony silence before she spoke again.

“Stay out his life, or you will be very very scared, Doctor. Very scared.”

And Martin had to admit that when she left, he felt a little less safe. A bit too exposed.

….Suddenly, his usually safe and boring cell had become dangerous.

He had eyes watching him.

And there was no one there to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> It was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> If you liked, please do leave a comment at the beep!
> 
> *Beeeeeeep*


End file.
